worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
ZBR-02 Officer Pod
Background Wanting to more easily incorporate any Zentraedi into their forces, earth designers set about making mecha that would be more easily identifiable and simpler to use for all these warriors they had at their disposal. Keeping the way things were for their Zentraedi Warriors, earth designers set about designing and officer mecha. Making some significant changes in the Battlepod design and using elements from both the Tactical Battle Pod and Officers Battle pod the came up with the REF Officer's Battlepod. Model Type - Z2 Officer Battle Pod Class - Fast Attack Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 325 Top Particle Guns - 100 Arms - 160 Forearms - 150 Hands - 50 Legs - 200 Feet - 100 Thrusters - 90 each Head - 120 Re-inforced crew compartment 120 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds''' Speed Running - 280kph Leaping - 40m unassisted, 60m with a running start, 120m booster assited Flying Space - Mach 4.5 Range - 210 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, 2500 km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 26.4 ft (8.05m) Length - 20 ft (6.1m) Width - 15.2 ft (4.6m) Weight - 17 tons PS - 30 robotic, Lift - 15 tons, Carry - 7.5 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2, upper forearms) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burstper gun Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2, top mounted fixed forward) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 2400m Damage - 5d6 per blast per gun, 2d6x10 per short burst, 3d6x10+30 per medium burst, 5d6x10 per long burst, 1d4x100+50 per full melee burst per gun Rate Of Fire - based on pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 35mm A/C (2, lower forearms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - 200 explosive armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missiles Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1 to 16 Payload - 8 missiles per arm Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +12% to piloting skill rolls Punch - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6sd Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech RPG Both Editions Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ Image from Robotech Research